


#诺马 月黑风高，你有没有点想我。

by geulimja



Category: Nomark - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geulimja/pseuds/geulimja
Kudos: 1





	#诺马 月黑风高，你有没有点想我。

1

李帝努在阴冷的集装箱里踱步。

一片人迹罕至的荒地，野草横生，放眼看去只有海边的几个废弃集装箱。薄暮时分，抬头看天是一大片蓝紫色，面向海平线却是一片橙黄色。色环上对立的颜色此刻忍不住要脱离框架，缠绵拥抱，要赶在月亮追上之前，黑帘子拉拢之前，融合，揉碎彼此。

2

过于昏暗，李帝努走出集装箱，踩住足有一截手臂长的干枯黄草，仍旧来回踱步。如果情况允许，他会抽一根接一根的烟，可惜情况是不允许。

但很快他就可以为所欲为了，再也没有什么允许不允许，他可以随时见他想见的人，做想做的事，说想说的心底话。

从裤兜里翻出手机，李帝努打开联络人列表的时候凑巧人就拨了过来。

“李敏亨，晚了十秒。”

“十秒也和我计较，拿着手机等我啊？接得那么快。”

“担心你。”

李帝努始终忍不住去责备这个一年没见面的人。甚至已经是时隔一年再听到的真切嗓音，是活生生的反应，熟悉的可爱语气，里面有笑意有情绪，不再是电脑里日夜翻看到倒背如流的旅游纪录影片。

“有点棘手，比想像中晕得慢，就迟了。”

“毕竟你向来很准时，我才担心的。”

“知道了李帝努，relax！”

李帝努提着手机走近海边，他背着李敏亨笑得眯起眼睛，连眼前海平线上的景色都看不清了，但他在黑暗中想起了李敏亨笑起来会鼓起的苹果肌，那会是他毕生最爱的风景，比日落还要好看。

3

搬运手推车的声音在远处传来，李帝努刚好看完整个日落过程，晚空只剩一片单调蓝色。他提着露营灯往外走，看到李敏亨瘦小的身形，仍是小男孩那般模样，快步抱上去陪他一起推。

肩并肩的时候，两人默契地沉默不语小跑起来，李帝努等不下去，他想赶紧办完事就拉开李敏亨的口罩，好好看看那张孩子脸在一年之间有多少变化，笑起来脸蛋还是不是鼓鼓的，眉毛是不是还弯弯的。

两人合力把男人运到海边，李帝努戴好手套便从搁在地上的背包里取出麻绳。他扔了另一双手套和麻绳的另一端给李敏亨，然后迳自开始捆绑巨石。

李敏亨不消一会儿就把昏迷的男人紧绑，轻轻地把人推到地上，他拍拍膝盖上的麈土，小跑到李帝努身边和他一起把巨石绑完。

等两人确认巨石也牢固地绑好了，李帝努扶住李敏亨站起身。他们面对面站好，李帝努急不可待就把李敏亨的鸭舌帽摘了扔进自己的背包里。李敏亨瞪着圆溜溜的大眼睛，露营灯仅能刚好照到他的侧脸，好吧，眉毛还是弯弯的，黑色浏海都被汗打湿了。

李敏亨笑了，尽管口罩快把整张脸都遮掩起来，鼓起的苹果肌还是骗不了人。

李敏亨压低声线，轻声问李帝努：“月黑风高，你有没有点想我。”

李帝努情不自禁地笑，他的眼睛又眯了起来，一高兴就这样，从来骗不了人。

他轻轻地凑到李敏亨耳边。

“想，还不止有点。我很想，非常想。”

“最想干你。”

4

石沉大海的瞬间，一切都结束了。

李帝努背着背包，单手推着手推车。李敏亨提着露营灯，另一只手被李帝努牵得紧紧的。

他们有太多可以说的话，比如李帝努辞退警司职位的时候上司是怎么挽留他的，又比如李敏亨在过去一年里多少次和死亡擦身而过的经历，但他们不想说，因为他们知道往后可以慢慢地说，摊开十年、二十年，甚至一百年去说。

5

手推车还没来得及收好，李帝努敷衍地抛到后座，坐进车厢之后顺手把李敏亨拉进自己的怀里。

李敏亨噢了一声，轻轻地推开李帝努的胸膛，他回头把车门关好，李帝努就又贴了上来，把他的脸扭正，将那碍眼的口罩摘掉。

被扔到后座的露营灯散发微弱的光线，恰好足够能照清两人的脸。李帝努双手摸上李敏亨巴掌大的小脸，替他拨起黏在额前的浏海，用拇指抚摸那双活泼而清秀的眉。

李敏亨一双眼睛眨巴眨巴地看着李帝努，好久没看真切的人，放大的脸就在眼前，过分实在，实在到胸口也紧绷起来，就算再坚强的男孩也会忍不住把积累已久的泪水倾倒而出。

曾经有好几次差不多要被提着刀的人群追上，李敏亨都没有哭，他吃力地跑，无畏无惧，但想起可能再也见不到李帝努了，就会双眼发酸，连腿都乏力。

“哭什么啊。”

李帝努皱着眉，没直接擦去李敏亨的眼泪，而是捧着人的小脸亲上去把眼泪舔走。眼泪刚好落到苹果肌以下的那颗小痣上，李帝努就伸出舌尖舔。李敏亨从前最受不了这种事，每次都笑着躲，此时却哭得懵了，干脆没给个反应，连李帝努亲他的嘴，抢他的氧气都不反抗。

“敏亨？”

李帝努拉开一点两人的距离，看着李敏亨哭红了的眼睛。

“不想做我们就不——”

“我太开心了，帝努。”  
“我甚至没敢想我们还可以再见的。”

“辛苦了，你真的做到了。”

李敏亨看着李帝努一如既往温柔的脸，他深呼吸一口气，轻轻坐起身跨到李帝努身上，双手攀上李帝努厚实可靠的宽肩。

一切如初，一年之别，他们仍旧如初。

6

李敏亨的腰腹比一年前强壮扎实了许多。

李帝努胡乱地摸索着坐在腿上的身躯，一边闭着眼睛和李敏亨舌吻。或许李敏亨真的太想他了，连往日最爱躲来躲去的舌吻都不推拒了，连过长的睫毛似有若无地搔痒着李敏亨的脸颊时，依然躲都不躲。

李帝努直接了当地伸手进李敏亨的运动裤里，把半硬的肉身暴露于空中，握在手心安抚。李敏亨松开了嘴低声喘息，他一只手扶着李帝努的肩膀，一只手撑在车顶。

窄小而闷热的车厢持续升温，安静得只有李敏亨深重的呼吸声和隐忍的低声呼唤。他的裤子被李帝努直接下拉到膝盖以上，快感侵蚀着他的大脑，长久不经触碰的秘地突然被强而有力的手指戳开，李帝努在他闭着眼沉醉的时候舔湿了手指，悄悄地进行开发。

“痛吗？”

李帝努靠前去吸住李敏亨的喉结。以前也是这样，只要舔舐脖颈上那片隆起，李敏亨便会放松夹紧他手指的肌肉，然后李帝努会再放两根手指进去，放肆地轻轻律动，对着李敏亨笑得可爱，手上的动作却一点都不讨人爱。

“啊…”

李敏亨哆嗦，三根骨节分明的手指在他体内模拟着令人羞耻的动作，前端也被抚弄到渗出液体，身心充盈到再也无法思考。

若问这对分别一年的恋人最挂念的事，无非就是这种不必思考，却最能直接表达爱意的运动。

几乎在快感迷宫之中寻到出口，李帝努中道而止。李敏亨睁开眼睛看着李帝努正单手解开皮带，一边还不忘持续着侵占李敏亨的活塞运动。

“快些…”

李敏亨难耐地伸手抚上自己被冷落的灼热部位，再次闭上眼睛仰着头，汗水从鬓角滴落到衣服上。加快着手上的速度时，李帝努的手覆上他的，于是身后的侵略变成饱满而胀热的填充，渐渐加重而探进更深的地方，最后完全吞没，就如黄昏被夜幕彻底吞蚀，天空不分你我，相爱的人融为一体。

7

车窗摇下，夜晚的凉风吹进车厢，李敏亨低声地喊，荒地里只剩下这辆轻轻晃动的车，月光洒落，无人窥见这幅春色图画。

李帝努将李敏亨的裤脱个精光，让李敏亨紧致的腿夹紧他的腰身，半个身靠在方向盘上，被重重地挺进的时候才哼一声，不幸的是衣服已被自己的污浊沾染。

李帝努双手扣住李敏亨的腰，把人小幅度地抱起来又向下放，俯身又去咬李敏亨的嘴，连他近乎无声的轻喘都要抢夺蚕食。

微风把两人的潮湿吹散，李敏亨承受着紧密贴合的灭顶愉悦。李帝努的爱是霸道而不容抗拒的，那张性感而棱角分明的脸埋在李敏亨的颈间无目的地到处纵火，尤其是知道李敏亨的脖颈最敏感，他更偏要如此。

“不…很痒…”

李敏亨不住地颤抖着躲避，却还是被李帝努用力地稳住身体，逃不掉的人只得默默承受，高声叫了起来，甬道猛烈地收缩，连半软的性器都再次流水发硬。

“可爱，你这样最可爱。”

李帝努顶着张人畜无害的笑脸，把惨遭折磨的李敏亨抱在怀里。李敏亨抱起来还是瘦小，起码被李帝努抱住的时候能包覆得彻彻底底。

急速的挺动令车身轻轻摇摆，两个人的重量每车辆侧向一边，每一下顶刺时，都会发出声响。李敏亨干脆咬住李帝努的衣服，他有点累了，持续凶狠的入侵毫无放缓的休息时间，李帝努会把他折腾到底，汹涌的情潮会毫不留情地把他卷到海的深处，直到第二次高潮在没有触碰之下爆发开来，沾湿了两人的衣服，却依然不见有半点消停的意思。

颈侧再次被吹着气又被啃咬起来，李敏亨迷糊地抽搐，被禁锢在宽阔的胸膛之中无闪躲的余地。红肿的嫩肉被刺激得反应缓慢，有一下没一下地吸纳收缩，仍无收敛的意图。

李敏亨累得闭起双眼，就由他吧。明天便要离开这个城市，他再也不必担心未来，因为他已经抱紧了所有。

8

此夜要缠绵拥抱，在月亮追上之时，黑帘子拉拢之时，融合，揉碎彼此。


End file.
